


Улыбка

by KisVani



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Самое главное — это следовать духу сказки, остальное - мелочи.





	Улыбка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан после просмотра "Дороги в Страну Чудес", вероятны расхождения с последующими деталями по сюжету и матчасти.

В столовой школы Эвер Афтер во время обеда стоял такой галдёж, словно три стаи брандашмыгов никак не могли поделить территорию. Дарлинг хмыкнула, поймав себя на мысли в духе Страны Чудес. Может быть, даже слишком в духе. Она сбегала туда каждый раз, как появлялась свободная минута, надевала доспехи Белого Рыцаря и бродила по изменчивым тропинкам, присматриваясь к тамошнему народу и принимая их образ мыслей. А, как говорится, если долго всматриваться в улыбку Чеширской Кошки…

Дарлинг поморщилась: ей не нравилось то, что не получалось контролировать собственный разум. Она ведь пока отказалась изучать риддлиш именно из-за того, что была не готова полностью принять Страну Чудес в собственное сердце, душу и мысли. Хотелось сохранять здравый рассудок. Или хотя бы его подобие. 

Стараясь отвлечься от этих мыслей, Дарлинг принялась присматриваться к остальным ученикам. Она надеялась, что тот вечер в Стране Чудес что-нибудь изменит, но нет: привычка сначала думать о сказке человека, а уже потом о нём самом сильно въелась в разум каждого. Потому они держались группками, соответственно сказкам и тому, считались они наследниками или отступниками.

Рейвен старалась изо всех сил, но Дарлинг, пусть хотела верить, что у неё всё получится, отлично понимала: привычки не меняются быстро. И тут не поможет никакая магия. Дарлинг размышляла об этом, без особого аппетита рассматривая обед. Чего у Страны Чудес не отнять — еда там всегда интересная. Часто грозит превратить в великана (или хотя бы в чайник), но это дополнительный азарт. В Эвер Афтер всё было намного скучнее.

Дарлинг заметила, что к её столу целенаправленно идет Эппл Уайт, и отложила вилку.

— Можно я с тобой сяду? — спросила Эппл, кивая на свой поднос.

— Конечно, — пожала плечами Дарлинг, а потом поинтересовалась: — Не сочти за грубость, это чистое любопытство: почему со мной, а не с подругами? И не с другими наследниками?

Эппл улыбнулась так, как её, несомненно, учили на уроках принцессологии: «Специальная улыбка №5, для демонстрации многозначительности, соединённой с беззаботностью. Не показывайте зубы, девочки! Принцессы не показывают зубов!» Или что-то в этом же духе. Дарлинг редко вслушивалась в то, что им говорили на принцессологии.

— Я подумала о том, что мне надо тебя поблагодарить ещё раз, — сказала Эппл, садясь напротив, — ты спасла нас всех и маму Лиззи. И Страну Чудес от проклятья! Но поняла ещё то, что почему-то редко видела тебя в школе. Вот и решила пообщаться.

— Мы разного возраста, — ответила Дарлинг, — и предметы у нас тоже не всегда совпадают. 

— А… Понятно, — Эппл задумчиво покрутила в руке вилку. — Ну, если тебе нужна будет помощь с каким-то из предметов… 

— Я предпочитаю справляться со всем сама, — ответила Дарлинг.

— Ну да, ты же Чарминг, — кивнула Эппл, — вы можете всё.

Она при этом посмотрела в сторону стола, за которым сидел Дэринг в компании Спэрроу Худа. Обычно с ним за обедом садился и Декстер, но сегодня его видно не было… как, впрочем, и Рейвен Квин.

— У каждого есть сильные и слабые стороны, даже у Чармингов, — ответила Дарлинг. — Но просто…

Она задумалась, как бы сформулировать свои мысли. Так, чтобы немного смягчить прошлую резковатую фразу.

— Ты не привыкла, чтобы тебе кто-то помогал, — подсказала Эппл.

— Именно. Хотя я и вижу проблемы, но попросить о помощи… сложно.

Эппл кивнула и опять посмотрела на Дэринга.

— Хорошо, когда ты хоть видишь проблемы. Хуже, если уверен, что их нет вовсе…

Дарлинг почти спросила: «Мы ведь говорим уже не о моей учёбе, верно?», но вовремя остановилась. Ей не стоит лезть в чужие отношения. Тем более если они касаются её братьев. Никогда не вмешивалась в их жизнь и никогда не будет. Точка.

— У тебя есть планы? — спросила Дарлинг.

— Предлагаешь героический поход в логово грифонов? — ответила Эппл.

— Вообще-то предлагаю кино. Сегодня вечером показывают пятую часть «Усмирителей»… не знаю, любишь ли ты такое.

— Магические взрывы, постоянная беготня и беседы о том, кто кого подвёл? — с сомнением спросила Эппл.

— Зато магические взрывы красивые. Но если не хочешь…

— Нет, пойдём. Мне понравилась первая часть, там был очаровательный злодей.

Дарлинг фыркнула, но мысленно согласилась.

***

 

Ладно, она явно поторопилась, когда думала, что не станет лезть в отношения своих братьев.

Но у Дарлинг выбора особого не было: Дэринг поймал её через неделю и начал жаловаться на тяжелую долю. Только через десять минут Дарлинг начала понимать, о чём вообще речь.

— Эппл тебя избегает? — спросила она.

— Да, — кивнул Дэринг, падая на скамейку рядом с Дарлинг.

Она хотела посидеть в тишине и покое между уроками, почитать книгу о самых опасных монстрах всех миров (и о том, как их убить или приручить, в зависимости от того, сколько конечностей вы хотите оставить), но братец решил, что она совершенно свободна. И можно прожужжать ей все уши болтовнёй.

— Эппл постоянно чем-то занята. То она пошла в парикмахерскую с подругами, то смотреть пятых «Усмирителей» в третий раз… почему она их вообще смотрит? Это же не девчачье кино.

Дарлинг прокашлялась.

— Я люблю «Усмирителей».

— Правда? — удивился Дэринг, а потом махнул рукой: — Но это ты. А это Эппл. Такие, как Эппл, не смотрят «Усмирителей»! Они смотрят… ну… не знаю что. Что-то романтическое. А чтобы три раза сходить… А со мной не хочет никуда идти.

Дарлинг кивнула, решив не сообщать брату о том, что сама позвала Эппл в третий раз в кино. Но та сказала, что ничем не занята и всё равно будет скучать весь вечер.

— А она должна была с тобой куда-то пойти? — спросила Дарлинг осторожно.

— Да! Сначала у меня была назначена чистка зубов, потом я собирался на конкурс белозубых улыбок… Это не считая, что днём мне бы очень помогло, если бы Эппл читала мне вслух, пока я делал омолаживающую маску.

Дарлинг прокашлялась.

— Зачем тебе омолаживающая маска?

— Я не становлюсь моложе с каждым днём, Дарлинг, — возмутился Дэринг, — надо беречь красоту с юности. Эппл всегда меня поддерживала… а теперь ушла. Сказала, что это всё ей скучно, можешь представить себе такое?

— А когда ты в последний раз делал то, что было бы интересно ей? — спросила на всякий случай Дарлинг.

Дэринг посмотрел на неё так, будто его сестра всё-таки выучила риддлиш и теперь говорила на нём.

— Как это когда? — спросил Дэринг. — Она встречается со мной, я — её сказочная пара, её Долго и Счастливо. Я уже сделал достаточно.

— А, может, попытаешься ещё что-то придумать? — предложила Дарлинг, вспоминая все те случаи, когда Эппл звала её куда-то или радостно принимала приглашения… выходит, она всё это время избегала Дэринга?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в отношениях сказочных принцев и принцесс, — вздохнул Дэринг.

***

 

Спустя пару недель, на уроке «Дамы в беде», Эппл была необычно тихой. Она не одёргивала Рейвен, которая едко комментировала каждый пункт поведения, обязательный для истинной дамы. Потом, по дороге в школу, Эппл тоже оставалась тихой, только то и дело поглядывала на Дарлинг.

Та знала, в чём дело, но не понимала, при чём тут она. 

— Дарлинг, ты к себе? — окликнула её Эппл, когда они вошли в вестибюль.

— Да.

— Пойдём вместе, — кивнула Эппл и помахала Рейвен, которую уже встречала Мэдди.

Они отделились от толпы галдящих одноклассниц и молча прошли до лестницы.

— Я слышала новость, — осторожно сказала Дарлинг, когда они начали подниматься.

— Её все слышали, — ответила Эппл спокойно, — сервер зеркало-нет опять упал из-за слишком большой нагрузки. Вся школа обсуждает, как мы с Дэрингом расстались. И еще половина Страны Чудес.  
Дарлинг не была бы так уверена по поводу Страны Чудес: там своих новостей хватало, но расстраивать Эппл не стала.

— Я из первых уст слышала, — сказала она вместо этого, — мой братик прибежал в слезах. И теперь всерьёз думает, как правильно себя вести: впасть в депрессию на неделю или делать вид, что всё как всегда, обезоруживая улыбкой всех встречных девушек.

О том, что был третий вариант: «Предложить Лиззи Хартс встречаться официально», Дарлинг тоже решила не говорить. По крайней мере, пока что. А то кто знает, что бы могла устроить Эппл. И любой скажет, что сочетание кого-то из семьи Червей и дел сердечных ни к чему хорошему не приводит. А уж если добавить в это алхимическое зелье третий элемент…

— К этому давно шло, — заметила Эппл, даже не подозревающая о терзаниях Дарлинг, — не будь Дэринг настолько занят своей драгоценной персоной, заметил бы.

Дарлинг вопросительно подняла брови. Лестница уже кончилась, и они шли по длинному коридору к комнатам.

— А как же пробуждение поцелуем прекрасного принца? — спросила она.

Эппл отвлеклась, чтобы поздороваться с идущими им навстречу.

— Ну… думаю, есть вещи, которые можно поменять. Как считаешь?

— То есть ты решила уйти из наследников в отступники? — Дарлинг была бы только «за», но ей показалось странным, что расставание с Дэрингом настолько сильно повлияло на Эппл. Эти отношения всегда казались Дарлинг сугубо формальными, навязанное «так нужно», хотя никакой близости или хотя бы взаимного интереса не было и в помине.

— Ну почему сразу «в отступники»? — удивилась Эппл. — Никто не мешает корректировать сказку в разумных пределах.

— Не слышала о таком правиле, — ответила Дарлинг, — но тебе лучше знать.

— Я бы кое-что убрала из своей сказки, — продолжила Эппл, словно не заметив её ремарки, — вроде отравленного яблока, Рейвен всё равно не согласится его сделать, да и тогда наша дружба будет под вопросом. Отношения прекрасно могут быть без пробуждения поцелуем.

— Звучит разумно, — ответила Дарлинг, подражая Мэдди, но Эппл или не заметила, или сделала вид, что не заметила.

— К тому же сомневаюсь, что Дэринг всерьёз будет кого-то спасать, — продолжила она, — не на уроках, в смысле, и не чтобы покрасоваться. Но я не стану отказываться от брака с царственной особой. И героем, который встанет за меня горой и, если что, падающую из окна поймает!

От такого описания партнера Дарлинг едва не рассмеялась.

— И как обстоят дела… с кандидатами? — спросила она, тщательно контролируя голос.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Эппл.

— Неужели много соответствий?

Они почти дошли до конца коридора, дальше Дарлинг сворачивала к своей комнате. Розабелла наверняка опять устроила на её кровати временную спальню для спасённых зверёнышей, как бывало каждый раз, когда Дарлинг пропадала ночами в Стране Чудес. А она вот уже почти неделю не ночевала в Эвер Афтер.

— Соответствий хватает, — Эппл пожала плечами, — не так ведь много надо.

— И кто же, например? — спросила Дарлинг, больше чтобы поддержать разговор.

Её не то чтобы интересовали будущие парни Эппл, просто думать о них не хотелось. А то появится желание заранее пройтись по списку, каждого взять за пуговицу, внимательно посмотреть в глаза и пообещать скормить Бармаглоту, если придёт в голову чем-то обидеть Эппл.

«Ну или просто скормить всех Бармаглоту», — шепнул внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий интонациями на Китти Чешир.

— Например, ты, — ответила Эппл настолько спокойно и обезоруживающе-честно, что Дарлинг даже не сразу поняла её слова.

— Что? — переспросила она, останавливаясь.

Они уже прошли поворот, и теперь ей придётся возвращаться, но это было неважно.

— Я сказала, что ты подходишь, как вариант моего Долго и Счастливо, — терпеливо объяснила Эппл и остановилась. Они дошли до самых дверей её с Рейвен комнаты. Дракон раздери, о чём Дарлинг вообще думала, разговаривая с Эппл? А о чём думала Эппл?

— Дарлинг, почему ты так удивлена? — спросила та, хлопая длинными ресницами. — По моей сказке моё пробуждение зависит от Чарминга. От какого из трёх, нигде не уточняли. Ну и к тому же ты самая героичная из всех, кого я знаю!

Эппл на секунду задумалась и поправила саму себя:

— Ну, не считая Рейвен, конечно. Но она по-другому героичная, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Дарлинг кивнула: она хорошо понимала, к чему ведёт Эппл, но не очень понимала, как оказалась в такой ситуации. И не понимала, что нужно говорить. Будь они в Стране Чудес, то вопрос бы даже не стоял: там никто никогда не переспрашивал лишний раз, почему ты выбираешь кого-то себе в супруги. И сколько у тебя супругов, если на то пошло, и какого они вида, пола или размера (это ваши семейные проблемы, если что). В мире Эвер Афтер все обстояло… немножко по-другому. Это мягко говоря.

Дарлинг потерла переносицу. Единственное, что приходило ей в голову, это сказать прямо:

— Извини, я как-то забыла, что здесь главное, чтобы всё отвечало духу и букве сказки, — Дарлинг развела руками. — Я не против, просто получилось… неожиданно.

Эппл тихонько рассмеялась.

— Я же не прошу тебя отвечать мне прямо сейчас, — сказала она, — но вообще… если выбирать между тобой и Дэрингом, то выбор очевиден!

— Есть еще Декстер, — напомнила Дарлинг, — или недостаточно героичен?

— Эй! Он нравится Рейвен, какой подругой я буду, если попытаюсь его отбить?!

Эппл прижала ладони к груди в театральном жесте, а потом улыбнулась и открыла дверь.

— Кино на завтра ведь не отменяется? — спросила она с беспокойством.

— Нет, всё в силе, — ответила Дарлинг. — Я хочу дойти до красивой цифры. Посмотреть пятую часть пять раз.

Эппл улыбнулась.

А Дарлинг поняла, что тоже улыбается.

«Улыбкой №56, для торжественных случаев, когда можно показывать свою радость».


End file.
